


Bendy

by LunaIssabella



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]  pero Henry los había abandonado. [...]





	Bendy

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para mi beta y un aporte más a este fantástico fandom.
> 
> Que lo disfruten

**Bendy**

Bendy camina por los pisos superiores arrastrándose entre la tinta sin seguir un rumbo fijo, su cuerpo simplemente se mueve por inercia por el lugar.

—¿Ves esos demonios sonrientes? —la voz de Alice resuena por todo el lugar agitando sus nervios—, vamos a eliminarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de la ira que le recorre las palabras del estúpido ángel significaban una cosa: Henry volvería a salir del escondite del ángel. El propósito de su caminata parece cambiar dirigiendo su cuerpo por los pisos en busca de Henry; no entiende porque la necesidad de arrastrarlo lejos de ese infierno lo llena por completo, es un deseo que se desliza a través de la tinta en su cabeza punzando con fuerza instándolo a moverse.

Al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos del infierno al que fue sometido sacuden su cuerpo y la furia que antes era dirigida a Alice se dirige a Henry, aunque una parte de si sabe que él no tuvo la culpa. Joey les había hecho eso, pero Henry los había abandonado.

A pesar de eso… gira una esquina viendo a Henry correr lejos de él por lo que su cuerpo se mueve más rápido. Alarga una de sus manos, la que aún permanece enguantada a pesar de todo lo sucedido, tratando de alcanzarlo. Si tan solo pudiera sostenerlo… sostenerlo para arrastrarlo fuera de allí pues sabe que a pesar de haberlos abandonado Henry no tenía la culpa de lo que Joey les hizo.

Está tan cerca de sostener a Henry cuando este logra meterse en la estúpida caja que no le permite acercarse a él. La fuerza que lo obliga a moverse por todo el estudio le hace enderezarse y retroceder, trata de resistirse pues debe sacar a Henry de ahí, debe salvarlo…

Finalmente, la fuerza que lo controla gana a su voluntad y se mueve alejándose del lugar, de la caja y de Henry. Su mente empieza a fundirse nuevamente con la tinta, pero la idea de proteger a Henry persiste por encima de cualquier cosa.


End file.
